Conveyance systems for transporting articles through an assembly, processing or packaging line are common. These conveyance systems are typically comprised of a number of different elements each working in cooperation with the other to accomplish a particular task. For many such systems, every inline element must work synchronously with each other in order for the entire system to work properly.
While these conveyance systems generally work for their intended purposes, the dependence of these systems on the synchronized performance of each element hinder their reliability, increase their cost, and make maintaining and updating these systems quite difficult. A break down in any inline element typically necessitates stopping the entire line while the broken element is repaired or replaced. Adding or replacing additional elements to a system will also typically require stopping the entire line, and in addition, will also typically require the resynchronization of the entire system. During these down periods, the entire line is shut and no products are produced.
Current systems are also typically obtrusive structures that impart a large footprint on the factory floor. This is due in part to their many redundant elements and also largely due to the length of the conveyors which communicate with every element within a system. Floor space in a factory is usually limited, so minimizing the footprint of a conveyance system provides a significant benefit. Furthermore, reducing some of the redundancies of these systems will also typically reduce the cost of such systems.
FIG. 1 shows a known configuration of a conveyance system adapted particularly for the conveyance of a packaged article to a cartoner system. This configuration will typically include one or more bagger systems, a transfer system for each bagger system, and a cartoner system. The bagger system produces a packaged article and transports it to the transfer system. The transfer system then feeds the packaged article to the cartoner system.
The bagger system is usually comprised of a bagger and a incline conveyor. Each bagger receives a product in loose form, places it in a bag, and then seals the bag. Once sealed, the packaged article is deposited onto the incline conveyor for transport.
The packaged article is then transported via the incline conveyor to the transfer system. The transfer system is typically a feeder which receives an individual packaged article from the bagger and deposits it in proper orientation onto a conveyor portion of the cartoner system. Typically, each transfer system cooperates with only one bagger system, and each is synchronized with the bucket conveyor so that it can only feed certain buckets.
The cartoner system is usually comprised of a bucket conveyor and a cartoner. A drive shaft extends from the cartoner and drives movement of the bucket conveyor and incline conveyors. The drive shaft provides timing information for each bagger sequence of production. The bucket conveyor is a conveyance mechanism having a plurality of pre-defined slots, otherwise referred to as buckets. The cartoner receives a packaged article from a bucket, places the packaged article within a carton, and then seals the carton.
In operation, an entire system is controlled by the cartoner. When the cartoner is ready to receive a packaged article, it signals a particular bagger system to create one. The bagger system creates the packaged article and conveys it to the transfer system, where the transfer system feeds it into an appropriate bucket.
After it sends a signal to the bagger system, the cartoner system is timed to receive the packaged article from an appropriate bucket. Once a packaged article is received, the cartoner places it into a carton and then seals the carton.
The need for such intimate cooperation between the three systems is often inefficient and can increase the costs for producing a packaged article. Occasionally a cartoner or a transfer may need repair, or may need a refill of carton material, or may need to be replaced. During these periods, the degree of cooperation between the elements will typically require that the entire system be stopped until the repair or replacement is completed. This inefficiency can substantially limit the productivity of the line.
Consequently, there is a need for a transfer system that is able to bridge between two elements such as the bagger and the cartoner and allow both elements to work independently of the other.
There is also a need for a transfer system that can quickly and easily adjust to any increase or decrease in the number of articles it transports.
There is also a further need for a transfer system that requires a minimum amount of floor space.
Furthermore, a transfer system is needed that eliminates unnecessary redundant elements and that can be produced at a lower cost than similar systems.